Peppa Pig Early Reel
Back in my freshman year of high school, I met a girl who I had a huge crush on. She was a bit on the quiet side, but highly talented and intelligent. Throughout the year, I didn't get much information about her personal life, due to her being a very secretive person. This was until about a year ago, when she finally revealed to me about her life outside of school. She revealed that she was unhappy with her life at home. Her mother was strictly religious, and her father had an obsession with selling burned DVD discs. Her mother forbidded her from watching certain TV shows and using social media sites, like Instagram or Facebook. However, she been given a DVD that came from her cousin who died a year earlier from heart problems. It was a blank DVD with a green color code labor sticker on it, which featured an early reel of the show Peppa Pig. She said it had been made around 1999 and the original file was on a torrent site called DISQUS. "My cousin", she told me, "was a strict vegan and completely obsessed with animals in general. A lot of his work in art class portrayed this, because we both attended the same school. Usually, he would paint beautiful creatures roaming around in their natural habitat. However, he would also paint images of animals being brutally attacked by mankind or their wounded bodies sprawled across the ground, at the feet of a demonic human killer." She never openly spoke to me and her friends about this particular topic. We didn't push her to do so, but she would avoid us at lunch time and shut herself away. I found this a little strange, but people at school don’t tend to be run-of-the-mill. Above all, I admired her for being so passionate about her beliefs. I had been busy with school, so I forgot about the disc for a few days. It wasn't until one day my best friend was over and he noticed the disc. He asked about it and I told him about what it was and how I had acquired it. He said that his little sister's birthday is coming up and that she really liked Peppa Pig. I never really needed it, so I didn't have a problem giving the DVD to him. However, he insisted that we previewed the DVD first. Seeing as how I always wanted to know what content was on the DVD, I previewed it with him. I inserted the DVD into the drive of my desktop. There was a file on the disc. An mp4 file with a code saying earlyreel.mp4. I double clicked it and full screened the video. The video began with a bunch of colored bars on the screen, while a sine-wave penetrated our ears. This lasted for about 20 seconds. Suddenly, it cut to black. After a wait, which felt like 5 minutes, the screen flickered like an old VHS, possibly from an earlier analog to digital transfer with the occasional explosions of video distortion from a corrupted file. As such, the episode started normally. This copy included the original intro, which was completely normal, but trust me, that was the least disturbing part of the video. There was no title for this episode and no mentioning of anyone who worked on the episode, but seeing as how this was an early reel I could understand why. The episode zooms into the inside of Peppa's house. Instead of being placed on a hill, the house is placed in a meadow. I don't know why they changed it to a hill, because it appeared to make more sense to put the house in a meadow rather than some hill. Peppa was playing a game with all her friends. Soon, Peppa's friends went home and the scene ended. It cuts to the next day at school, which is where the reel took a dark turn. It appeared as if Peppa had gotten into an argument with her friends. After arguing for about 10 seconds, Peppa's friends suddenly starting attacking her, while chanting "Kill the pig!" and "Drain its blood!" over and over again for about 2 minutes. The only character that wasn't taking part in the bullying was Rebecca. However, she had a sinister expression on her face, not exactly demonic but it did get me suspicious. Peppa ran back home crying. She had marks all over her face. She then talks to herself, saying "Why? Why did they attack me like that? I didn't do anything wrong to them!" She then decided to get back at the other children. The scene ended. When it returned, Rebecca was at Peppa's house. Peppa knocked her out with a baseball bat. When Rebecca woke up, she was in what looked like an attic. She was strapped down to an operating table. She yelled "Peppa, what is wrong with you? Let me out!" Peppa replied with "No, you let me suffer, now you will get to know how suffering feels like." Rebecca then yelled something, but the audio cut off at that moment, so I had no idea what she said. Peppa then started hitting Rebecca with a metal object which looked like a tire iron. The detail of damage on Rebecca's face was highly realistic and immense. Her screams sounded like she was in actual pain. It shows an outside view of Peppa's house where text appeared saying 2 Hours Later. Peppa was now with the rest of her friends. However, Emily Elephant discovered Rebecca's corpse underneath Peppa's bed. Emily yelled "PEPPA, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?" Suddenly, all of her friends started ganging up on Peppa, sort of like that scene in The Lion King where the hyena's attacked and killed Scar. It didn't show her being killed. Thank god it didn't. It then cut to a scene outside. What appeared on screen almost made us throw up. Peppa's head was seen on a stick. Realistic blood covered the top half of the stick, as flies swarmed around her decaying head. It reminded me of the sow's head from the novel The Lord of the Flies. It ended with a shot of Peppa's decapitated corpse. It cut to the credits. It was silent with plain white text scrolling slowly on a red background. We ejected the disc and smashed it. For some time, I couldn't sleep. It was mostly because of Peppa's head. Eventually, I fell asleep at around midnight, but I couldn't get those terrible images out of my head. The girl I had a crush on also avoided me everywhere I was, and wouldn't talk to me at all. If you ever come across an early reel of Peppa Pig, destroy it. Don't watch it. Category:Lost Episodes Category:DVD Category:Peppa Pig Category:Death Category:Blood and Gore Category:Bestpasta Category:Suggested Reading Category:Read by Andaull Category:"Smashes tape and tells people not to watch it" cliche Category:Early Reels